


Fences

by BlackAquoKat



Series: Law & Disorder [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Carnival fun, DAtective - Freeform, Gen, Nonbinary!POC, OC, Other, Prequel, SERIOUS slowburn, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat
Summary: In which an innocent outing to celebrate another successful case opens up doors Abe thought he had closed long ago.





	Fences

**Author's Note:**

> I was answering prompts on tumblr and one allowed for me to write this installment. If anyone wants to chat me up on there, my account name is the same and I'm always down to talk about WKM! 
> 
> the Prompt: Somewhere along the way of getting into bar fights together, staying up all night with movie marathons, other friendship things, I’ve fallen in love with you but oh my god this could ruin EVERYTHING

Abe has no idea when it began.

Not the friendship, obviously. He will forever remember that first meeting at the DA’s office, the way his lawyer friend took to the case like a shark to its prey. Then later, when the two of them were _supposed_ to rejoice a job well-done, their close-minded asshole of a coworker decided to ruin the celebration. 

Although it wasn’t _so_ bad. Their outing did end with a rather lovely sunset.

Since then, Abe has outright searched for reasons to spend time with them in between cases. Advice on how to talk to a victim, checking in on them at home when appropriate, and sometimes just popping by without a warning because old habits die hard and he’s not so great at personal boundaries.

They haven’t kicked him out yet though, so Abe considers that a good sign. They’ve even taken initiative and dragged him to a few films, invited him out for drinks, and taken him to the pier again to watch the sunset.

He doesn’t even understand _why_ he’s so intent to be around them. They’re easily annoyed, reticent, and not friendly at _all_ , not in the typical sense anyway.

Maybe that’s it.

They _aren’t_ typical _._ And neither is he.

True, the two of them are very _different_ kinds of different, but hey, Abe likes to think that’s exactly why he’s drawn to them. The thrill of finding a kindred spirit will dwindle eventually, but he’ll drag it out as long as he can and then they’ll both move on to being mere acquaintances (no more close friends, no more partners, never again).

Which is what brings him to his current situation.

They’ve just completed their second successful case together, and rather than go to the pub or pier as usual, he drags them to the fair taking place in the city.

“What part of ‘I really do not like crowds’ do you not understand, Lincoln?” they growl as he drags them by the hand down the street.

“What part of ‘just trust me’ do _you_ not understand?”

“Last time you said that, it was about the fact that you _licked_ a corpse’s fingers before forensics could look it over.”

“Don’t start spouting logic, we’re supposed to be having _fun.”_

“You told me this in the _courtroom.”_

“Details, details, you’re still coming with me.”

Abe ignores the groan, because they’re only a few blocks away now.

“Abe, I appreciate that you’re trying to get me out of my office more, but I’m _exhausted._ I just want to go home and take a nap—”

They cut off when Abe pulls them to the entrance to the fair, staring wide-eyed at the bright lights everywhere, the countless tents and rides. The air smells of cigar smoke and fried food. Aggressively cheerful music is played via strategically placed radios.

More importantly, however, there are a rather miniscule number of people taking part in the festivities.

“Where…where is everyone?” they ask, looking at him with hesitant excitement.

“It’s the last day of the fair,” Abe answers. “It also happens to be Sunday, so everyone is at church right now. No lines, not too many screaming kids, no risk of someone bumping into you and sending your food everywhere.”

“Abe that happened _once!”_ they defend. “It’s not my fault you can’t watch where you’re going.”

“I could say the same about you.”

They laugh, making an enchanting sound that sends a jolt of electricity through his chest. “Anyway, um, the peanut vendor is over there, I believe…” he mutters.

The pair spends a good two hours at the fair, sharing a bag of peanuts, making fun of the people looking at them with judging eyes, and trying out a handful of the games offered. Oddly enough, Abe’s companion _dominates_ the sharpshooter tent.

“You never told me you know how to use a gun,” Abe mentions.

They shrug. “It never came up. Is it really so surprising?”

“Not really, no.” Whey they glance at him, he explains, “You did tell me both of your parents were in the military. But, honestly, most people just dissolve on the spot when you turn your Angry Eyes on, so you knowing how to shoot a gun don’t seem like much of a stretch.”

The corner of their lips quirk upward, and Abe suddenly notices that they have dimples. Why is he just noticing that _now?_ Why does _that_ little detail make his chest thump faster?

Matter of fact, this entire evening has been an exercise in not staring at them for too long, because damn it, this is a side of them he hasn’t seen yet. This utter delight, a smile bright as the moon, eyes lit up like fireworks, Abe wouldn’t be surprised if they started _glowing_ of all things.

“I can’t believe you remembered that about my parents…” They look around some more before seeing, to his dismay, the Ferris wheel. “I haven’t ridden a Ferris wheel in _years.”_ They start heading in that direction and Abe moves with them.

They’re about to get on when they notice he hasn’t tried to join. “You’re not coming?”

“Uh…well…nah, I don’t…” Abe clears his throat. “Not too big a fan of Ferris wheels. You go on ahead.” He shoves the last of the peanuts in his mouth before he says anything incriminating.

They gaze at him a moment longer and he just _prays_ they don’t read too much into his words. Last thing he needs is to admit his petrifying fear of high places.

“Alright.” As they enter the ride, they turn back to him with a smirk. “For your information, if I could make people dissolve with my ‘Angry Eyes,’ there would be four people left at the DA’s office, including myself.”

Abe chuckles so hard he nearly chokes on the peanuts.

After that ride, he walks them home in silence, which is uncharacteristic for him, but not so much for them. Normally their strolls together involve him ranting about a case or his fellow officers while they nod in sympathy and occasionally throw in a complaint about their own coworkers.

This time the silence feels…different. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they might have something they wish to talk about.

“Thanks,” they eventually say. “Thanks for, um, bringing me along.”

“Not at all,” he answers. “These sorts of events aren’t really fun to take part in solo anyway—”

“I’m not done,” they interrupt. They take in a deep breath and roll their shoulders. “I’ve had exactly _one_ friend in my entire life. Due to our current career paths, we haven’t been able to see each other as much, so I’ve been a little… _lonelier_ than normal. I guess what I’m saying is…it’s nice to have another friend and not feel like I’m, um…too strange to be around.”

Abe’s mouth opens and shuts. What the hell is he supposed to say to that? How does one respond to the realization that you’re one of two of the only acquaintances a kick-ass, emotionally distant ADA has?

Whether he would have found a response or not, Abe will never know, because they hurry to fill the awkward quiet with, “Also, the DA called me into his office earlier today and said he planned on retiring early next year.”

It takes Abe longer than it should to switch gears. “Oh, um…that’s interesting, I guess. Why would he tell you?”

They bite their lip, almost like they’re trying not to smile. The two of them stop walking. “God, I shouldn’t be telling you this…he basically told me that if I was interesting in being the DA, he would back me in a heartbeat.”

Abe swings around to face them, eyes bulging from his head. “I-you’re _shitting_ me??!!”

“I had to pinch myself so I wouldn’t scream.”

He can’t help it. He grabs them into a hug and actually _spins_ them around a few times before setting them back down, both of them laughing as they start moving once more. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could have been doing something far more high class, like a fancy restaurant or crashing a prom—”

“No, I hate big fusses, you know that,” they dismiss. “I just…I really wanted to tell someone. I mean, obviously this isn’t a guarantee. He’s going to announce his upcoming retirement soon, so I really need to buckle down and get started on a campaign. I’ve built a reputation in the community and made a few public statements about community outreach, but I don’t exactly have funds—”

“Hey, all of that will work out,” Abe interrupts. He’s still grinning like an idiot until a thought occurs to him and it disappears. “I guess this means you’ll be pretty busy for a while, huh?” He tries to sound nonchalant, but he doesn’t think it works. Much as he’s been expecting this relationship to die down, he doesn’t want it to do so this soon.

They give him a strange look as they stop walking again. Abe realizes they’ve reached their home.

“I won’t be too busy to spend time with my favorite detective,” they assert in a determined tone. “Not when he still owes me a Ferris wheel ride.”

A nervous chuckle rumbles in his chest. “Uh…yeah, yeah, definitely…”

It’s time for them to part ways, but Abe is suddenly overwhelmed with the thought that he should _do_ something before the night ends. But _what?_ A handshake? A hug? The thought of kissing them flashes through his head just long enough to make his face turn beet red. He desperately hopes it’s dark enough under his cap that they don’t notice.

“Well…I had a lot of fun tonight, Abe,” they eventually say. “Thanks again. I’ll see you again soon, alright?”

It takes three gulps to actually force a sentence out of his dry throat. “Absolutely. Have a good night.”

When they finally entire their house, Abe stares at the door for the longest time, feeling like a total buffoon, before cursing to himself and hurrying down the street.

He never looks back, so he doesn’t see the attorney part the shades a hint to watch him leave, a smile tugging at their cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The months pass and, unfortunately, Abe and the attorney’s time spent together shrinks a rather significant amount, what with Abe’s sudden caseload and them taking on more and more court cases to further solidify their reputation.

They make time to leave him notes though, at his doorstep, especially if weeks go by without them seeing each other. He starts doing so in return, though not as often, he’s ashamed to say. He’s still awfully shook up by that night, the way they looked under the porchlights and how the thought of _kissing them_ actually crossed his mind.

Now that it’s happened once, it’s been happening more and more often lately.

Abe will look over a case and notice a quirky detail, which he then wants to share with his _friend,_ but then those thoughts dissolve into _definitely_ _not friendly_ thoughts and he’ll end up spilling his coffee on his lap. These sorts of incidents have happened, in various ways, more than he’d care to admit.

Damn them. This is their fault. He’s _never_ been this distracted by _anyone_ except three of his past partners, and look at how _those_ turned out.

He just…he can’t.

Not again.

And so time goes on in this cycle of missed calls and letters only sometimes answered. Before either knows it, the DA retires, gives a _glowing_ endorsement to Abe’s favorite attorney, and it’s only a month later that they’re elected into office by an overwhelming majority.

Abe wishes he could say that he was at the celebration when the news hit, but he was seeing someone about a new case.

His old friend Mark had _finally_ contacted him again, after almost two years of complete silence. Their meeting ended up lasting several hours, both catching up on the latest personal events (he suspects Mark hasn’t been particularly forthcoming about why he’s been so unreachable) and discussing what Mark wanted Abe to do for him. It turns out to be a simple recon case: check out the guests and employees for an upcoming party Mark is throwing. Nothing too out of the ordinary, aside from the Mayor, of all people, being included in that list.

But when he returns to his car and switches on the radio, he hears the results of the election.

At first, Abe lets out a whooping cheer in the confines of his car. He is so _proud._ They’ve worked so hard for this, fighting for justice in the courtroom and against prejudice in their own office…

 Simultaneously, however, he feels this _awful_ guilt gather in the pit of his stomach at the realization that his friend had won a position they’ve been struggling to reach for so long and Abe _wasn’t there_ to celebrate with them.

So now, with these thoughts eroding his mind, he leans his head back against the seat of his car and makes a new resolution.

Abe will finish this case for Mark, check out these people like he wants.

Then…then he’ll make it up to the new DA, somehow.

For the moment, he needs space to clear his head. Otherwise he’ll ruin the best thing in his life.


End file.
